Based on the growing concerns of the impact of rising levels of greenhouse gases (GHGs), there has been a great emphasis on developing strategies to capture carbon dioxide to help curb emissions. Current technology uses aqueous amines, such as monoethanolamine (MEA), to capture carbon dioxide (CO2). However, aqueous amines can suffer from many deficiencies including amine degradation and solvent evaporation. Carbon dioxide (CO2) can also be captured by a number of other methods, including using ionic liquids. Methods have been previously developed to separate CO2 from air utilizing ionic liquids based on the high dissolution rate of CO2 into ionic liquids. The ionic liquid can also serve as an excellent solvent environment for amines. Additionally, methods have been developed to design ionic liquids to chemically bond with CO2 by tethering amines to one of the ionic components of an ionic liquid (see Bara et al., Acc. Chem. Res. 43 (2010) 152-159). While these materials and methods show great promise in certain applications, they can be limited in other applications, e.g., when high temperatures and/or reactive chemicals are involved. Thus what are needed are new materials than can be used to capture carbon dioxide under high temperature or other specialized conditions. The materials and methods disclosed herein address these and other needs.